The present invention relates to an automatic protocol synthesizing system which inputs a protocol specification containing a functional deficiency and automatically fills up the deficiency to complete the protocol specification for output.
Automatic protocol synthesis is a technique for efficiently designing a logically consistent protocol specification. The automatic synthesizing process therefor starts with a step of inputting a functionally deficient but logically consistent protocol specification, followed by a step of automatically making up for the deficiency to output a protocol specification which is free from a logical error as a whole.
However, Prior art mentioned above has a defect such that an increase in the number of processes causes an exponential increase in the numbers of states and state transitions of the protocol being synthesized. Moreover, the prior art poses problems that a process containing a looping reception transition sequence cannot be synthesized and that a protocol cannot be automatically synthesized according to the number of processes to be synthesized.
Accordingly, there has been a strong demand for an automatic protocol synthesizing system with which it is possible to efficiently synthesize a desired number of processes, each containing a closed-circuit reception transition sequence, regardless of the number of the processes to be synthesized.